C-3PO
C-3PO ( "Cetrespeó" a veces abreviado como 3PO, "Trespeó") es un droide de protocolo, es decir, un droide diseñado específicamente para interactuar con seres pensantes. Puede hablar y entender más de seis millones de idiomas. Construido por Anakin Skywalker, y compañero del droide astromecánico R2-D2. Su principal función, como droide de protocolo, es ayudar a explicar las costumbres, de otras culturas, la traducción... Es muy leal a sus amos, desde su creación, ha servido a más de cuarenta. C-3PO es uno de los personajes más longevos de Star Wars, ya que aparece en todas las películas. Biografia Inicios (112 ABY-32 ABY) Construccion C-3PO al principio fue activado en la fundicion de Cybot Galactica en el mundo de Affa en 112 ABY. Sin embargo su personalidad más conocida, "nacio" sobre el 32 ABY en Tatooine, cuando fue reconstruido por un joven muchacho llamado Anakin Skywalker, quien encontró el droide de protocolo por casualidad, de la serie 3PO estándar, con la cabeza desecha y destripada y las demas piezas del chasis mientras iba por las calles de Mos Espa con su amigo Kitster Banai. Más tarde, Anakin decidió pasar de contrabando a C-3PO a casa pieza por pieza. Kitster le preguntó que empleo tendría el droide en casa y Anakin le dijo que el droide sería usado como un criado, como un droide de protocolo de Cybot Galactica. Anakin se encontró con que el giroscopio de equilibrio del droide estaba viejo. Anakin consiguio que el droide fuese funcional utilizando partes robadas e improvisadas; mientras 3PO estaba provisto de un verbobrain para droides de protocolo estandar y un módulo comunicador, es desconocido si estas partes ya venian en las piezas que encontro, o si fueron adquiridos por separado por Anakin. El cableado de trespeo y su construcción pronto estuvieron completos, pero Anakin no podía permitirse siquiera las más simples cubiertas para droides. Vida en Tatooine Al principio diseñado para ayudar a su madre, Shmi Skywalker, Anakin se llevó a C-3PO mientras hacia tratos con comerciantes jawa. En una de estas ocasiónes, Anakin se encontró por casualidad a un asaltante tusken herido. Debido a la fluidez de C-3PO en millones de lenguas, Anakin fue capaz de cuidar al asaltante tusken y devolverle la salud, 1 aunque el asaltante Tusken no fuera del agrado de C-3PO, y le rugiera en su propia lengua para que se callara. 6 En el 32 ABY C-3PO se encontro con sus futuros compañeros, R2-D2, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, la Reina Amidala de Naboo y Jar Jar Binks. C-3PO no sabía que estaba "desnudo" antes de que R2 se lo mencionara. Él se avergonzo sumamente por esto, pero Padmé le comentó que estaba perfecto asi. C-3PO y R2-D2 trabaron amistad rápidamente, trabajando juntos para perfeccionar el podracer de Anakin para el Clásico de Boonta. R2, un droide mas experimentado que el, le hablo sobre los viajes hiperespaciales y sus peligros, y 3PO juro que nunca nadie conseguiria meterle en una nave. Poco después, C-3PO formo parte del equipo de apoyo de Anakin durante el Clásico de Boonta, donde vio como Anakin conseguia derrotar a Sebulba. Lamentablemente, C-3PO y su amo, Anakin Skywalker, separaron sus caminos cuando Jinn liberó al muchacho después de ganar una apuesta al amo de Anakin, Watto. Antes de la de partida de su amo, Anakin le dijo que se aseguraría que Shmi no lo vendiera y finalmente le dijo adiós. 3 Casi cinco años más tarde, Shmi y Cliegg Lars se casaron; C-3PO, con Shmi, se fue a vivir con Lars y su hijo Owen Lars. Tres años antes, Shmi cubrio a trespeo mejoradolo con cubiertas para que pudiera aguantar por mas tiempo en un clima tan arenoso como el de Tatooine. 7 Durante las Guerras Clon (22 ABY-19 ABY) Reunion En el 22 ABY, Shmi fue capturada por un grupo de las Gentes de las Arenas o tusken. Presintiendo desde Naboo que su madre estaba en peligro, Anakin y Padmé viajaron hasta alli. Trespeo los reconocio enseguida y los presento a la familia Lars. Tras traer Anakin el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, C-3PO asistio al pequeño funeral celebrado en honor a Shmi. Tras esto Trespeo acompaño a Anakin y Padmé al planeta Geonosis para rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, ya que Owen Lars le dijo que eso hubiese sido lo que Shmi habria querido. Una vez alli se vio envuelto a una situacion un tanto descabellada tras ir a parar a una fabrica de droides de combate de la CSI. Alli Trespeo pierde su cabeza que termina en el cuerpo de un droide de combate, saliendo mas tarde a la arena de Geonosis convertido en un combatiente un tanto particular. En la batalla Kit Fisto lo empujaria con la Fuerza y mas tarde R2 lo volveria a ensamblar con su cuerpo. De vuelta a Naboo, tras la Batalla de Geonosis, seria uno de los tres testigos de la boda entre Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala. Desarrollo de las Guerras Clon Tras la boda C3-PO fue el regalo de bodas de Anakin a su nueva esposa. De esta forma durante la guerra serviria de droide de protocolo a la Senadora Amidala. Tambien serviria de asistente en las conferencias del Consejo real de Naboo. Tras la defensa de Naboo y la bioplaga de Ohma-D'un por parte de la CSI, la reina Jamillia puso a Trespeo como enlace entre la reina y los Jedi. Junto con la antigua reina de Naboo, Trespeo vivio numerosas aventuras, entre las que se encuentra la mision en Ilum, donde fue esencial para que Yoda pudiera rescatar a Luminara Unduli y su padawan, Barriss Offee. Con la senadora tambien participaria en el intento de eliminar a Grievous, ademas de otras misiones con Anakin, Obi-Wan o Jar Jar Binks, esta ultima en el planeta Rodia. Durante este tiempo Trespeo tambien recibio algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando: que le cambiaran el chasis gris por el definitivo chasis dorado. Tambien fue el primer individuo de la Galaxia que llamaria al Canciller Palpatine "su majestad", anticipandose a un futuro no muy lejano por entonces. Termino de las Guerras Clon Llegando al final de la guerra, Trespeo se percato del comportamiento distinto tanto de Anakin como de Padmé, asi como del embarazo de esta ultima. Despues de que Anakin volviera con R2 de la matanza en el Templo Jedi, R2-D2 y el mantuvieron una larga conversacion, pero 3PO no se creyo una palabra y le contesto que debia de estar estresado. Mas tarde, en el planeta Mustafar, 3PO seria testigo de la evidencia de que Skywalker se habia pasado al lado oscuro. Mientras Obi-Wan y Anakin mantenian su duelo a traves de las instalaciones de Mustafar, él y R2 pusieron a Padmé dentro de la nave, a salvo. Una vez que Obi-Wan volvio condujo la nave a Polis Massa donde Padmé dio a luz a los hermanos Skywalker. Tras esto Trespeo sufriria un borrado de memoria, para proteger a los niños del Emperador y Darth Vader, y seria destinado al Tantive IV ya que a partir de ahora estaria bajo la custodia del senador Bail Organa de Alderaan. Principios de la Era Imperial (19 ABY-0 ABY) C-3PO fué a parar a la Tantive IV,allí conoció a R2 de nuevo,pero tras la invasión a la Tantive IV,los dos droides fueron a parar al planeta Tatooine al escapar en una cápsula de escape.Los dos se separaron en el desierto y fueron secuestrados por Jawas.Ambos fueron vendidos a Luke Skywalker y buscaron a Obi-Wan Kenobi,tras encontrarle,los cuatro fueron a Mos Eisley,dónde fueron transportados por Han Solo y Chewbacca hasta la Estrella de la Muerte I allí C-3PO rescató a Luke,Han Chewie y Leia de un conpactador de basura.Finalmente celebró la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte con los rebeldes. Detrás de las cámaras *En 2004, C-3PO fue introducido dentro del hall of fame de los robots. *El actor que está debajo del disfraz, es Anthony Daniels. *En una nueva esperanza es el primer personaje en hablar(la primera en salir en cines) y en la venganza de los Sith es el ultimo en hablar(la ultima al salir al cine) * Apariciones *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Droids Special'' *''Captain Threepio'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''Weapons Master'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio: V El Imperio Contraataca'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio: VI El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Free Memory'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Marooned'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Other'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Storyteller'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Christmas in the Stars: Star Wars Christmas Album *C-3PO's breakfast cereal commercials Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (excerpt)'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * }} Categoría:Droides Categoría:Droides de protocolo bg:C-3PO de:C-3PO en:C-3PO fr:C-3PO it:C-3PO ja:C-3PO hu:C-3PO nl:C-3PO pl:C-3PO pt:C-3PO ru:C-3PO fi:C-3PO